Requiem for a lost memory
by Mariniti
Summary: Hay veces en las que solo basta un segundo, una mirada, la forma en la que escuchas a alguien y todo cambia. Si tan solo lo hubiera sido menos egoísta probablemente ella estaría aun aquí conmigo, pero, fui egoísta y solo pensé en mi felicidad y ahora no sabe cuánto me arrepiento.


_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches. Me presento por primera vez en esta sección cumpliendo mi primer reto de Digimon, algo que por cierto me emociona y me sorprende de sobremanera. Me emociona porque por primera vez escribo sobre un anime que marco tanto mi infancia, y me sorprende porque de todas las parejas que de las que pude haber elegido para comenzar fuera precisamente esta la que me inspirara para hacerlo.**_

_**Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a **__**Carriette**__**, no sé si esta historia cumpla con tus expectativas pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea, así que si bien no es al cien lo que deseabas espero que por lo menos te entretengas al leerlo.**_

_**Un par de notas antes de comenzar: en primer lugar en el video de Reila están muy presentes unas flores violetas, de las cuales por supuesto intente conocer su especie, pero luego de una semana y no lograrlo me desespere y opte por rebautizarlas e inventar su significado. Segundo, mi primera opción para pareja era la de Henry y Rika de Digimon Tamers pero pensándolo mejor y luego de saber un poco más sobre mi principal jurado, decidí cambiarla lo cual de alguna forma me complació más, sin embargo, fiel amante de la primera pareja decidí darles un pequeño papel en esta historia.**_

_**Sin más ya que decir, excepto un agradecimiento enorme a Carriette por permitirme intentar cumplir su reto. Espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute.**_

_**Requiem for a lost memory**_

_A pesar de que intento llamar tu nombre, ésta voz no te alcanza…_

_Reila – The Gazette_

— _¿Qué es lo más egoísta que estarías dispuesto a hacer?— _recuerdo que pregunto una vez, en uno de esos días de verano en los que no teníamos mayor aventura que tumbarnos en la yerba seca del parque, bajo la sombra de algún árbol y buscar entre la infinidad del cielo lo más cercano a una regordeta nube.

Recuerdo que en aquel entonces no conteste, tal vez la inmadurez de ser tan solo un niño de escasos once años me había evitado comprender la pregunta, quizá fue el precisamente el ser un niño de esa edad lo que evito que mi mente viajara más allá de las ensoñaciones típicas de la niñez y formulara la respuesta que años después sería más sencilla de expresar.

— _Yo sí sé que haría…— _recuerdo que la escuche decir, pero por más que lo pienso, por más que presiono a mi memoria no llegan a mi mente las palabras que serían su respuesta, las que de haber escuchado más detalladamente probablemente lo hubieran evitado.

— _Contigo soy lo más cercano a mí…—_

Miyako Inoue una chica que a simple vista parecía impulsiva y tenaz, alegre y un tanto alocada. O al menos eso fue lo que pensé de ella cuando la conocí. Yo tenía ocho y ella nueve años, separados por apenas un corto pero significativo año, solo teníamos para vernos aquellas días de verano cuando la escuela y mis constantes clases extras me daban un respiro para ser lo realmente era… un niño solamente.

Al evocar aquellas memorias una risita torpe y espontanea escapa de mis labios al verme a mi mismo de niño. Un niño serio, tímido a decir verdad, sin mucho que ofrecer a la sociedad más allá del ímpetu de lograr alcanzar la sombra de un hermano muerto. Y la risa pronto se extingue al percatarme de que de cierta forma aun soy ese niño que quiere alcanzar lo imposible.

Con Miyako a mi lado era muy fácil olvidarme de las constantes expectativas que los demás tenían asía mí, de las que yo mismo tenia, me olvidaba fácilmente de aquel futuro que en ese entonces parecía tan lejano pero que a todo mundo a mi alrededor parecía preocuparle. Con Miyako podía ser alguien más cercano a mí mismo.

Una vez más me siento sonreír y me doy cuenta de cuanto anhelo en realidad aquellos viejos días cuando solíamos encontrarnos, dejarnos llevar por la emoción de vivir aventuras e inventar un juego nuevo cada día. No sé bien como, pero pronto comienzo a llorar, si tan solo yo hubiera sabido, si tan solo no hubiera estado tan enfrascado en mi propio mundo tal vez hubiera podido haberla escuchado gritar.

No fue hasta secundaria que pude compartir más tiempo con aquella niña de cabellos lavanda, esforzándome y rogándoles a mis padres que me dejaran entrar a la misma escuela que ella en lugar de una con mayor nivel académico. Solía sentirme orgulloso de haber podido lograr algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo ya. Aunque no fuera todos los días, aun cuando fueran unos cuantos minutos a la semana me hacía inmensamente feliz el poder pasar más tiempo con mi amiga a pesar de que tuviera que seguir yendo a las clases extras y cumplir con las expectativas de los demás.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que fui en aquel entonces y que seguramente aún sigo siendo, al no pararme y ver más allá de mi propia felicidad. No era conciente del cambio radical que había sufrido mi amiga en aquellos años, no me paraba a observar como había pasado de esa niña de alocada personalidad que siempre parecía tener el ánimo y la energía para cualquier loco plan que le pusieran en frente. A ser aquella chica callada y retraída que solía caminar más veloz a la hora de irnos y más lento al momento de regresar a casa.

El aire esta frio, respiro hondo y el olor a humedad y agua salada enmudece mis sentidos por un instante, no sé cuánto llevo aquí sentado pero debe ser mucho tiempo pues el sol no tardara en hacer su aparición. Los dedos de mis manos y mis propias piernas están entumidos y mientras los estiro caigo en cuenta de que cuando llegue las estrellas aun centellaban en lo alto del oscuro firmamento y la luna bañaba con rayos de plata el mar que extrañamente se mantenía en una total calma.

Fue cuando tenía apenas dieciséis años cuando fui realmente conciente de la distancia que me separaba de Miyako. Ella con diecisiete años y en último año de preparatoria comenzaba a preocuparse más por aquel futuro lejano que nos estaba alcanzando. Conciente de que aquellos días de juegos llegarían a su fin fui el involuntario espectador del resurgimiento de la antigua Miyako Inoue, la alegre, la alocada, la que antes de terminar el día podía pensar en más de siete cosas imposibles y hacerlas realidad. Mis antiguos días de aventuras habían vuelto y aunque parte de ellos significaba el agotamiento continuo, poco me importaba.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir mañana? — Pregunte aquella ultima tarde juntos. Ajeno a la realidad que dentro de poco nos esperaba, con una paleta helada en la mano y una bolsa llena de fuegos artificiales en la otra. Y aunque no solían planearse con tanta anticipación nuestras salidas era una costumbre preguntar.

Desearía tanto haberlo sabido y poderlo expresar…

— Mmmm... — medito un poco llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y fijando su vista al cielo despejado. Basto con esa acción para que mi corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza pintando de rosa pálido mis mejillas. — Al mar. — respondió luego de un corto periodo.

— ¿Eh? — exclame confundido y avergonzado a la vez por haber perdido el hilo de la conversación en instantes.

—Vamos al mar — despejo mi duda tranquilamente virándose asía mí y caminando de espaldas por un instante — Tengo muchos deseos de ir al mar mañana. — me explico y aunque aquello no era del todo claro, y aunque no pude evitar notar el sonrojo que acompaño su sonrisa, me rendí a la idea de que al día siguiente iríamos al mar.

Si tan solo hubiera tardado un poco más en voltearse nuevamente, si no nos hubiéramos desviado unos minutos del camino por mi antojo de aquella paleta helada, si en lugar de caminar por aquella acera hubiéramos tomado la que estaba del otro lado de la calle. No sé, probablemente hubiéramos podido ir al mar.

Henry Wong fue un nombre que con el tiempo aprendí a no olvidar, a odiar, a perdonar y finalmente a dejar atrás. Él era un chico de ascendencia china por parte de su padre, compañero de clase en aquel entonces de Miyako, muy inteligente, deportista natural y aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabía tutor que visitaba cuatro veces por semana a mi amiga.

Cuando Miyako se detuvo e inevitablemente choque contra ella, me pareció poco natural su actitud, no tenía por qué detenerse tan de golpe así como no tenía por qué ver tan fijamente a Henry, que un poco inclinado le robaba un beso a aquella chica pelirroja que momentos después parecía terriblemente indignada pero aun así no rechazaba entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Esa noche mientras mis ojos se hipnotizaban con los bellos colores y formas de los fuegos artificiales, fui una vez más el involuntario testigo de un nuevo y silencioso cambio en Miyako Inoue, el último que ella tendría en su joven vida.

Según lo predicho, el sol comienza su acenso por el horizonte, la fría brisa salina roza la piel expuesta de mi rostro desnudo, las olas de con el paso del tiempo se han comenzado a formar mueren apenas tocan playa, las rocas o bien hay algunas que no llegan si quiera a terminar de formase cuando ya encuentran su fin. Me levanto, sin preocuparme por limpiar el exceso de arena en mis pantalones, tomo aquel ramo de flores violetas y comienzo a andar asía el mar.

— _¿Qué es eso? — _pregunte una vez extrañado al ver el pequeño ramillete de flores violetas que Miyako extendía asía mi con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— _Son reilas, sé que su significado no tiene nada que ver con la ocasión pero me alegra poder pasar más tiempo contigo…_

Hay veces como ahora, en las que me dejo arrastrar por mis recuerdos, que pienso en aquellas pequeñas muecas que no vi, en aquel constante deseo de Miyako por transmitirme algo que nunca pudo expresar realmente. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente egoísta que fui con ella, con nuestra amistad y con aquel sentimiento que apenas iba descubriendo.

Decir que fue por culpa de mi inmadurez seria buscar una excusa para dar el perdón a mis pecados, por esa razón no la culpo así como tampoco puedo culpar a Miyako por hacer lo que hizo.

¿Cuál habrá sido su desesperación enmudecida? ¿Cuánto dolor habrá tenido que soportar por tanto tiempo? ¿Cuán pesada debió de haber sido la máscara de constante alegría que a todos y cada uno nos tenía engañados? ¿Por qué no pude verla, escucharla, entender y sanar su dolor? ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar únicamente en la luz que ella transmitía a mi vida mientras la suya se sumía cada vez más en la oscuridad? ¿Qué fue lo que paso esa noche con Henry que la hizo caer por fin al abismo? ¿A caso él vio en ella un poco de ese dolor? ¿A caso de alguna forma para ella hubo un rayo de luz que se extinguió tan pronto lo vio con aquella chica? ¿Qué era lo escondía tras su largo silencio?

Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas y solo una llamada que ojala nunca hubiera ocurrido.

— Miyako, vamos, abre tus ojos… Miyako, deja ya de bromear… Miyako… por favor… por favor despierta — mis ojos lloran como aquella vez mi corazón vuelve a romperse y por momentos dejo de ser yo y paso a ser una vez más aquel joven. Aquel niño que sujeta entre sus brazos la luz de su vida, aquel que llora y ruega un milagro, una mentira, algo que impida que el mundo que conoce se desmorone mientras sus manos, su ropa, su pasado y futuro se pintan de rojo.

_**Reila: mi amor por ti no desaparecerá**_

No fue extraño que su funeral fuera decorado con aquella flor, era su favorita, de la que usaba su perfume, la que solía regalar en momentos especiales. La que mejor simbolizo su vida aun cuando ella no lo supiera.

—_Lo lamento Ken…—_

Yo nunca creí en las coincidencias. Quisiera decir que de igual forma no creo así en el destino. Pero, estoy seguro que conocer a Miyako Inoue era parte de mi destino y quererla como la quise y la sigo queriendo era parte del suyo. No sé qué me espere en Alemania, no sé si algún día volveré a aquel parque donde tantas aventuras viví en mi niñez, no sé si logre algún día volver al mar sin sentir esta nostalgia pero, si sé una cosa: lejos o cerca de aquel lugar continuare esperando a esa chica, esa niña, esa mujer que en ningún momento se aparta de mis pensamientos. La seguiré esperando sin cerrar la puerta de la esperanza, y quizá algún día la pueda volver a ver.

— Lo más egoísta que estaría dispuesto a hacer, seria mantenerte a mi lado


End file.
